The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A vehicle frame provides protection for the occupants during accident conditions. For example, the roof and the pillars of the frame are designed to cooperate to protect vehicle occupants during rollover conditions. The roof and pillars must provide sufficient structural rigidity to maintain the occupant compartment.
While various vehicle frames known in the pertinent art may have proven suitable for their intended purposes, there remains a need for continuous improvement in occupant protection.